That Witch, in Wonderland
by JackFrost14
Summary: The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.
1. Prologue

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **Warning:** Incorrect grammars, typos, OOCs, plot holes.

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything

 **A/N:** This story will be crossposted in AO3

 **Prologue**

Page break —

* * *

When he stepped into the cafe for the first time, he has a feeling he has stepped into something… unnatural.

There were not many people in the cafe, and yet, he felt there were lots of eyes staring at him.

"Hello," greeted the barista with a warm _(unnatural, dangerous, inhuman)_ smile on his face. "Welcome to the Fairy Tales Cafe, is there something I can help you, sir?"

"Ah, yes," He said, a little bit distracted at the twinkling eyes on barista. "I would like to have a black coffee, please."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. Somehow, he has lost his ability to talk.

The barista hummed as he prepared his order. "Here's your coffee, sir. That would be 200 yen."

He handed the money to the barista. When he turned his back, he tried to find an empty chair— there were lots of empty chairs and yet—

And yet, he felt there were crowds in this place.

"You can sit here."

He sighed in relief when a woman offered the empty chair in front of her.

"Thank you." He said in gratitude to the woman.

"No problem." She said as her eyes staring at his left ear. He twitched at the attention on his left ear. _Is there something in there?_ Then, she switched her attention to the book on her lap.

Then, the eyes were stopping staring at him. He twitched once again.

 _What a weird cafe,_ he thought to himself as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

And yet, on the next week, he came to the same cafe once again.

Only this time, there were no staring.

* * *

He don't know how he landed himself in a date.

With that woman from the cafe.

"So, what do you think?" She asked as she pointed at the rollercoaster.

"Sure." He smiled as they waited in the lines.

* * *

Then, the next thing he knew, he proposed to her.

"Marry me?"

She went silence for a moment, then—

"Can you give me a daughter?"

He blinked at the sudden question. And there were a sudden eyes staring on his back.

Lots of eyes staring.

"I…" Something telling him if he lied— something bad will happen to him.

But—

"Yes," He told her. "I can give you a daughter."

She smiled.

"Then, I accept your proposal."

* * *

And so, Sawada Iemitsu married (soon-to-be) Sawada Nana, despite he didn't know about his future wife's history, or about his future wife's family.

Or anything about her.

(Because she never asking him about his history, his family, or anything about him.

And so, he never asked her.)

* * *

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **Chapter One**

Page break —

* * *

He was, so, so lucky, that he, gave his wife a daughter.

Well, a son, too.

(He didn't know what will happen if he failed to giving his wife a daughter.)

"What are you going to name them?" The nurse asked from the other side.

The new father look at his son, cradled softly in his arm. This close, he can felt the burning, beautiful, pure Sky Flame on his son flickering softly inside his tiny body.

"Tsunayoshi," He finally said to the nurse. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. That would be his name."

The nurse paused. As if she was surprised at the name— no, probably at him.

"Alright," She said, writing the name on her paper. "And the girl?"

His wife took a moment to appreciate her daughter. White hair, pale skin, and he bet on his career the eyes color would be… unusual.

"She has my father's colors…" She muttered softly, still gazing at her daughter. Her eyes looks far away, as if she was seeing something only she can see. She blinked, and the faraway looks was gone.

"Her name would be Chiyoko."

The nurse glanced at his wife for a moment before finally writing the names down.

"Alright, Sawada Chiyoko and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Is that all?" Seeing the negative answer from her patient and the husband, she nodded. "Well, then. Another nurse would come and take the babies to their room. Please, excuse me."

He ignoring the nurse, content to watching over his son.

They are twin, and yet, they looks different and has different names.

And not even a day old yet, their parents already has decided their own favorite child.

"Aren't you beautiful?" He whispered softly to his son as he touched his forehead with his Flame— in which his son's Flame responded back beautifully.

(What a beautiful sight.)

* * *

He left them (—his little, perfect family) in Japan when he got a message.

 _Come back here._

There was no need to know who sent the message.

"Sorry," He said apologetically to his wife. "My Boss need me."

She smiled in her usual way, full of airy and something detached from the reality. "Go," She said as she pushed his chest softly. "We will be fine, you are needed, right?"

"I'll try to come back," He kissed her forehead softly. "As soon as possible."

His wife laughed, as if she heard something funny. And, instead of saying anything, she gave him a kiss.

With a heavy heart, he left them alone in Japan.

* * *

Four years later, he came to Japan.

Along with his Boss.

(He wondered, why his wife laughed back then. It was as if she knew something like this would happen.

Then, he saw his wife, looking at him with faraway eyes and airy smile.

He smiled back.)

* * *

"—and this is my boss." He said as he gestured to the elderly man beside him to his wife.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Murmured his wife with her usual smile and staring at his Boss' left ear.

His Boss smiled, as if someone staring intently at his left ear was quite normal occurance to him. "A pleasure to meet you too, milady," He said, took the offering hand from his wife and kissed her hand. "My name is Timoteo Vongola— Ah, I think it should be Vongola Timoteo, no?"

She giggled, but her eyes twinkling in delight, and yet, didn't say anything.

(He can't help but shudder at his wife's face.)

* * *

When they arrived at their house, he was greeted by his son waiting patiently at the door.

"Welcome back, Kaa-san!"

His wife squealed at the sight and immediately hugging their son tightly.

"I'm home, Tsu-kun!"

'Tsu-kun', huh?

(His wife is so cute, giving a cute nickname to their son.)

Then, those brown eyes glancing at them. He tilted his head slightly, as if he was confused seeing them in front of the door.

"Hello," greeted his Boss as he squatting, making their eyes were in the same level. "My name is Vongola Timoteo, but you can call me Grandpa, Tsunayoshi-kun. I heard a lot about you."

He frowned, as if the word of 'grandpa' was something foreign to his vocabulary.

(...but, is it? His mind whispering softly to him— in which he ignoring it.)

"It's alright, Tsu-kun," His wife patting their son. "You can call him Grandpa."

He glanced at his mother, then slowly, he nodded to himself before finally saying the old man in front of him with a soft; "...Hello."

He smiled, somehow feeling proud over his son.

Then, his wife ushering them inside, while chattering about the gossips around the neighborhood.

* * *

When his Boss proposed to him about sealing his son's Flame away, he gulped.

"Yes." He said, a little bit breathless, because he just sentencing his son to his death— all in the pretense of protecting him from the mafia.

His Boss smiled, all sharp with a hidden dangerous in there.

"Good."

 _Good boy._

(Because, he can't— he can't declining it— not when the air was thick with the pressure of Sky Flame and pressuring him to submit.)

* * *

When his Boss busying himself in the backyard alone with his son, he went to the kitchen, trying to distracting his wife from interrupting the sealing process.

(But, did he? Did he truly trying to distracting his wife? Not himself?

…

He can't answer.)

His wife was cutting some food with her knife, her back was facing him— and suddenly, he can't say anything.

Then, slowly, his wife facing him, her eyes are still has a faraway looks, and yet, her smile looks sharp all of sudden.

"Can you call them inside?" She asked softly. "The dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

He gulped.

"Yeah, sure."

The knife glowing under the light— the way she hold it, looks like she was trying to intimidating him.

Which was, a success.

"Thank you, dear." She purred.

He ran.

(He didn't know, why all of sudden, the air felt heavy.

He tried to checking the Flame when he came back with his Boss and his son, and yet, there was no Flame.

So, why everything looks misplaced? As if they had more guests instead of one?)

* * *

When he went back to Italy with his Boss, he completely forgot about the existence of his daughter.

As if she was never existed in the first place.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** To be honest, this chapter is a little bit hard for me. I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter, sigh.

I tried to portraying the complicated relationship between Nana and Kawahira, and I don't know if it's showing in this chapter o(-(

Disclaimer: not own anything, except oc(s).

 **Chapter Two**

Page break —

* * *

She didn't have a good relationship with her own father.

(Not after that incident.)

She knew, the day she ran away from him, he was tracking her down, but never approaching her. Content with watching her from afar.

So, when her husband has left them alone, and when she felt the shadow shifted, she said;

"Do you want to meet them, or not?" She asked, a little bit sharp and cold.

Something in the air crackled.

The shadow paused, before finally emerged a familiar man. The man—her father—walking softly to the cribs.

He didn't say anything, and she also didn't bother to start any conversation. She might regret it if she starts saying something to him.

And so, the adults were watching the sleeping babies silently for a night.

* * *

He sometimes came, to her home. Lingering enough for her to see him and letting him inside.

(She knew, deep down, he didn't need her permission to entering her home. And she appreciated the gesture from him.

After all, what is a witch when it comes to something closer to a god?)

From the corner of her eyes, she would see him playing with his Flame, humoring her children whenever he came to visit.

And whenever the toys and the dolls were increased, she never says anything about it.

(She also ignores the fact whenever her father came to visit her children, he would become more and more looks like a human. Not something inhuman like the way he was—even thought it was true.)

* * *

She—and also her father, nothing goes unnoticed by him, after all— knew only her son that inherited the Flame from her husband, while her daughter inherited her magic.

And yet, her father treated them equally.

(She was relieved at this discovery.)

* * *

She knew, as her children—and her father's grandchildren— their intellect was more than average than the human.

So, really, she didn't surprise when they learnt a word by themselves.

"Grandpa!"

Her father looks dumbfounded when heard this. She blinked once, twice, before finally letting a laugh at the sight.

She wondered where they learnt it when no one teaching them that word.

(Something in the air whispered.)

* * *

"Can they stay with me?"

 _Can I bring them to my place?_

She whirled her back and staring at him.

"I…" _No. You can't bring them. I don't trust you—_ "Promise me you'll protect them." She said, words were laced with her magic.

He stares at her, his eyes were glowing softly under the light.

"I promise." He said, powering his words with his own Flame.

She nodded.

And the next day, he came and took his children away from her home (protection).

* * *

And it becomes a weekly routine to them.

Sometimes, he would take them at the weekend, sometimes he would take one of them.

So, really. It was not a surprise when her husband came along with his boss and there were no his daughter in sight.

(And she can't help but noticing her father's lingering Flame in the home, hiding her daughter's presence from the two men.

She, as his daughter, wondered what he did this time.)

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter 3

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** Actually, this chapter is already done by, uh, around two weeks ago? The reason why I haven't update the new chapter despite having finishing one is, uh, I got a writer block for the next chapter. So, it might take a little (or maybe a lot, idk tho) longer haha-

The truth is, I don't know which POV should I using for the next chapter. Maybe you guys can tell me which one you want to see their POV on the next chapter? Except Nono. I got a writer block because of him. It seems he didn't want to cooperate with me.

Or maybe, you want to see a particular scene? Like when Reborn first meeting with the twins? Lmao, just saying tho.

 **Warning:** Incorrect grammars, typos, OOCs, plot holes, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** not own anything, except OC(s).

 **Chapter Three**

 **Page break —**

* * *

"Is that magic, Jii-san?"

This weekend, he took his grandson to a park. Both of them now seated in the park, and their surroundings were filled with his own Flame, protecting them away from the prying eyes.

"No," He told his grandson. Not even three years old, and his grandchildren already speaking like a grade schooler. "This is," He made a gesture with his hand, showing his Mist Flame to the youngest. "A Flame. Mine is a Mist Flame, while yours is a Sky Flame." He didn't need to check his grandson's Flame without awakening it, he can feel the familiar burning of Pulling from the child.

The child cocked his head slightly, eyeing the Flame with a rapid concentration.

"Kaa-san and Chiyo didn't have one, did they?" He said suddenly, as if he just finds the right puzzle in the among scattered ones. "Is that why they feel empty?"

He blinked, then smiled at him. "Yes," He said, nodding slightly to him. "They didn't have a Flame because they have magic in them."

Tsunayoshi let out a small 'huh' as he stares at the empty space. He didn't need to know what his grandson seeing. He was married to a witch and having a witch daughter, after all.

"And I didn't have magic because I've a Flame."

"Correct."

"But, why I can see _them_?" Tsunayoshi didn't point at _them_ , but he knew what he means nonetheless.

 _("They didn't like being pointed, dear. And it's rude, after all.")_

The immortal leaned to the bench before finally answering his grandson's question.

"There are several cases of people who can see them, people who can sense them, people who can hear them, despite didn't have magic."

"Like an indigo child?"

"Something like that."

His grandson went silent for a moment before continuing, "Are you going to teach me how to use it?" _The Flame?_

"Of course I'm going to teach you," He answered softly as the wind passed them. "You're my grandson after all."

The child smiled.

* * *

Sometimes, he didn't know how to deal with someone who has the magic.

(They are unpredictable, after all.)

"Jii-san?" Called a familiar voice from the other door.

"Yes, dear?" He opened the door and saw his granddaughter standing with her head staring at the floor. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" He asked, squatting in front of her, making their eyes were at least at the same level.

Chiyoko avoiding his eyes.

He waits patiently.

"...Do you hate me?"

 _("Please don't hate her— Please, don't—")_

He blinked, somehow a little taken back at the sudden question from her.

"Why are you asking that?" He asked softly. He needs to treat this carefully.

"...Because I don't like you?"

His gaze softened. "And you're still my granddaughter."

Since they starting the conversation, Chiyoko finally looked at him.

"Even if I don't have a Flame?"

"Whether you have a Flame or not, you will always be my granddaughter."

She let out a small sigh, and smiling shyly at him.

"...Thank you, Jii-san."

He smiled back at her.

"Anytime."

In the next morning, despite being in winter, the flowers in his backyard were blooming.

He ignores it in favor making a snowball with his granddaughter.

* * *

It was there, but barely.

Somehow, somehow, he can sense a weak Flame inside his granddaughter.

Flickering softly, like a candle light.

"Jii-san?"

He smiled.

Well, it seems his daughter's decision to marrying someone from the Vongola Primo's line was a good choice. Whether she was aware of this fact, or not.

* * *

Since then, he tried to watch his grandchildren more closely than before.

Just like the discovery of his granddaughter, he noticed a small sense of emptiness inside his grandson.

"Father?"

He flickers his eyes towards his daughter. _Ah, my beloved daughter, it seems you aren't aware of their hidden small power, huh?_ And saw the carefully gaze from her, as if she was aware of his thoughts.

"Be careful," He said instead of telling her his own discoveries. "Or you might lose not only one, but two, dear."

 _Because I might take them under your nose and you can't do anything about it._

Her gaze sharpened, hearing the unsaid threat from him.

Both of them knew she might lose from him if they fighting. But that didn't mean she would stay silent when it comes to her children.

 _("One of a witch job is to create a curse, dear. Of course we know how to deal with a curse as well.")_

He smiled, showing her his tooth as he let his Flame surrounding him, erasing his presence from her home.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter 4

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **Warning:** OOC, typos, incorrect grammars, not beta-ed, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** not own anything, except the OC(s).

 **Chapter Four**

 **Page break —**

* * *

"You are not like the monkeys."

The twins glanced away from the window and saw a black haired girl standing in front of them. Behind her was a brown haired girl peeked shyly from the black haired girl's back.

"Name's Hana," The black haired girl said with a bland tone. "And this is Kyoko."

The white haired one smiled at them. "You should not offering your name easily."

"Because name has power," continued the brown haired one with a same smile. "But we appreciated it for offering your names to us. You can call me Yoshi."

"And I Yoko."

The black haired girl frowned at them, recognising their advance vocabularies. Somehow, she felt losing from them— despite the four of them were still in the kindergarten. And yet, at the same time, she was glad she has other than Kyoko whom she can has a normal conversation and not a childish one.

"I see," She nodded even if she didn't understand with the name or so whatsoever. "Can we sit here? We didn't want to play with the other monkeys." And beside, Kyoko need a new friend. A new friend who can protect Kyoko when she can't.

They glanced at each other briefly before the brown haired one— Yoshi?— nodded with a smile.

Seeing this, the two girls immediately took the empty spaces around them. Inwardly, she smiled in satisfied. With this, the noisy teacher would not disturbing them and asking them to play with the other monkeys. _Mission to Get Away from the Noisy Teacher_ , success!

* * *

On their second day of being a first grader, she and Kyoko saw the twins crunched around someone.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko, like the angel she was, asking worrying to them.

"We saw some upperclassmen bullying him." Yoshi replied softly as he took the chin and began inspecting the injuries.

"Let's bring him to Grandpa." Yoko suggested when she, like her twin, took the arm and tsk-ed at the injuries.

He paused, turning his attention to his twin. "Is that a wise choice?" In response of his question, she smiled. "Alright." He said finally.

"Where's the bullies?" She asked when she glancing around them. They had ten minutes before the bell rang.

"They ran away when she interrupting them by throwing her bag at them," Yoshi answered as he and his twin easily took the each arm and throwing it over their shoulder. "They can't hit a girl, after all." He added with a sarcasm.

She snorted. They didn't have a problem hitting a boy, and yet they have a problem hitting a girl? "C'mon, Kyoko. Let's leave them," She said to her best friend. "I believe you are going to skip the class?"

"Yes."

"Alright. C'mon, Kyoko. We are going to be late."

"Wait, Hana-chan!" Kyoko turned her attention to the twins. "Are we still going to the ice cream parlor after the school?"

"Of course we are," Yoko said with a small nod. "We promised, didn't we?"

Kyoko sighed in relief. "Alright, see you after school!" Then, the brown haired girl went to her best friend side. "Do you know who is he, Hana-chan?"

Today might their second day in the elementary, and yet Kyoko already asking the identity of the victim. As if she has an absolute faith to her when it comes to informations.

"His face might bruised from the fists and kicks, but I can still recognise the face," She told the brunette. "Mochida Kensuke, a second year from B class."

The brown haired girl nodded as she mulled the new information. "Do we need to tell this to Hibari-senpai?"

Hibari Kyoya, a third year from A class. Someone who was in the top of chain of Namimori Elementary School. He was famous for defeating lots of people on his first day of school, and declaring himself as the Disciplinary Committee Leader on the same day.

"If we meet him." Was what she said. God forbid they didn't. Because she didn't want to be a bearer news and telling him about the twins dragging an unconscious upperclassman to somewhere and skipping the class together.

Kyoko staring at her for a moment before nodding, as if aware of her thoughts. "Okay."

Later, whenever the two of them almost met Hibari-senpai in the halls, or in the canteen, or in the school yard, Kyoko effortlessly turning their bodies away from him. Making sure they didn't see him or meeting his eyes.

She snorted in her mind. Trust to Kyoko when it came to dodging someone they didn't want to meet.

What a pair they made.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Alternative ending for this chapter but please don't think of it as a 'canon' of this story:**

The next day, after school, there was a new monkey on their circle.

"Why there's a monkey here?" She asked to the twins, annoyed at the unexpected guest on their group. The said monkey was glued at the brown haired boy's side. And the said monkey, glared at her because he knew he was the said monkey. She returned his glare with hers.

Kyoko, being the absolute shit she was, smiled in glee at him. "Hello! My name is Kyoko. Sasagawa Kyoko. What's your name, Senpai?" No, Kyoko. You can't give him one of that smile of yours, he hasn't immune to it— wait, you go, Kyoko! Give him that dangerous smile of yours to him!

True to her thoughts, he blushed, hard if she was honest to herself. She smiled in victory seeing the monkey blabbering like an idiot monkey he was.

She sometimes forgot how dangerous Kyoko's smile were. Maybe because the two of them always together with the twins? Kyoko's smile were considering weak when it came to the twins' mother, and seeing the their mother's smile on daily basis, the twins were immune to Kyoko's smile.

"Uh, ah— My name is Mochida Kensuke. Nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san."

The brown haired girl nudged her side. She scowled at the unsaid words in the gesture.

"Kurokawa Hana."

The boy also scowled, but luckily to her (and him), he kept his silence.

She glanced to them, eyes narrowing how their skin touching at each other between Yoshi and the monkey. As if the monkey need some physical assurances from the brown haired boy. From her side, she also noted that Kyoko also cataloging their interaction behind her sparkly smile.

She then changing her focus to the white haired girl, somehow nearly forgetting her presence (again, if she might add). And saw the white haired girl watching them with an amused smile. As if aware of their doings. She cocked her eyebrow at her, challenging her of saying something. In response, the white haired girl shrugged silently.

"So, are you going to joining with us to the bakery, Senpai?" asked Kyoko to the black haired boy.

He glanced at Yoshi, as if he was silently asking his permission to joining them. She scoffed at the idea. Why the monkey need a permission from Yoshi anyway? He should asking her, because clearly, she was the only one in the group who was displeased at the sudden guest.

"If you want." Was what Yoshi answer.

Well, if it was the answer, she can't say no. Yoshi and Kyoko were like in the same orbit— which it means, she can't say no to the two of them.

"Listen here, monkey," She hissed to the older boy. "You better to not dragging us into some trouble."

"Stop calling me monkey!" He hissed back. "And I'm your senpai! Where's your respect?!"

"The day I called you 'senpai', is the day Hibari-senpai latched himself to the twins." She whispered harshly to him.

As if the universe itself heard her words, when they turning to the left, they met a familiar black haired boy and immediately calling to the twins.

"Omnivores." He stated and latching himself in between of the twins. The said twins merely smiled in amusement.

"What… just happened?" The monkey asked in bewilderment.

"I… don't know." She replied in a same manner as him.

On her side, Kyoko giggled at the scene.

 **And that's that!**

 **Oh, before you guys asking why Tsuna and Chiyo introducing themselves as 'Yoshi' and 'Yoko' is to make people confuse (?). This is a personal experience from me. And the funny thing is, I don't know since when I began introducing myself to strangers with my 'first' name- because, you see, my family preferred to calling me with my 'last' name (btw, I don't have a family name. So, I kind of have two names (three if you want to include my middle name) instead of one). It's like giving strangers a false name but not? Lmao.**

 **Fun fact about me: while indeed my family calling me with my 'last' name, I still have a 'short/nickname' within my 'last' name. The one who made it is my mom. My 'last' name start with a P and ended with an I. So, guess what is my 'short/nickname'?**

 **Yep, it's Pi.**


	6. Chapter 5

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** Hello, sorry for the late update! Ahaha—

Guess who has graduated from collage? Why, me of course.

Guess who's currently jobless? Why, me of course.

Cough, anyway! This chapter's POV is—

—yes, that's right! It's Reborn! Rejoice! And with this chapter, we've entering the Canon! A.K.A The Daily Life arc.

Please enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** not own anything, except the OC(s).

 **Warning:** OOC, typos, incorrect grammars, this chapter was written under three hours, please excuse the author for anything mistakes you've found in this chapter because the author is impatient to upload it

 **Chapter Five**

 **Page break —**

* * *

"I want you to train the next Vongola head."

—was the first words he heard the moment he entered the office.

He clapped his hands, head tilted slightly as he gazed upon the elderly man.

"Who?" He asked softly yet firm. Because, as far as he knew, all of this man's sons were dead.

No. Not all of them. There was one who's still alive.

But—

"The CEDEF's son."

He froze.

 _That_ man has a son?! How?! Why there were no rumours regarding this?!

The other man nodded, as if heard his inner turmoil. "Yes, I know," The man then leaned towards his desk. "He's currently updating the informations about his son. You can ask him after this."

"You are so sure I'll accept this mission."

"But you are, aren't you?" He said in reply, smiling at him.

He didn't say anything, merely nodding at the other man before exiting the office.

* * *

"So, a son, huh?"

The man behind the desk smiling politely at him. "Yes, I do have a son." The man offering him a thin folder.

He didn't open it right away.

"Anything else I should know?"

A pause. "Please do remember that your job is only training my son as the next Vongola head."

"Of course." Was what he said before leaving the man alone in his office.

* * *

He checked his personal information broker to ask more about his next target. The folder weight was about the same one from the CEDEF. Checking and rechecking again, there were only little difference informations but otherwise everything was same.

Nodding to himself, he then booking his next flight.

* * *

 _ **Mission:**_ _Train the next Vongola head_

 _ **Requested by:**_ _Vongola Nono_

 _ **Deadline:**_ _Twelve months_

 _ **Target:**_ _Sawada (family name) Tsunayoshi (given name)_

 _ **Nickname:**_ _Tsu-kun (at home); Yoshi (at school)_

 _ **Parents:**_ _Sawada Iemitsu (father); Sawada Nana (mother)_

 _ **Other families members:**_ _—_

 _ **Current age:**_ _13 years old_

 _ **Date of birth:**_ _October 14th, 199X_

 _ **Place of birth:**_ _Namimori General Hospital (for the copy of the birth certificate, please see in the next sub-folder)_

 _ **Notes:**_ _A young boy with slightly tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair. Has a small figures and short for his age (around 157 cm). His scores for the academics are slightly above average while in physical education around average. Has several friends which ranged between close enough and acquaintances (to see the current list of this friends/acquaintances, please see at the sub-folder)._

 _ **Potential Guardians:**_

 _ **Lightning:**_ _Kurokawa Hana (F, class 1-1)_

 _ **Storm:**_

 _ **Sun:**_ _Sasagawa Kyoko (F, class 1-1); Sasagawa Ryohei (M, class 2-3)_

 _ **Rain:**_ _Yamamoto Takeshi (M, class 1-1); Mochida Kensuke (M, class 2-1)_

 _ **Mist:**_

 _ **Cloud:**_ _Hibari Kyoya (M, class 3-2)_

* * *

"Ciassou," He greeted as the door opened. "I'm the home-tutor for Sawada Tsuna…" He trailed off as he saw who has opened the door.

The one who opened the door wasn't the matriarch of the Sawada family nor the target himself.

But a white haired girl.

"Hello," greeted the white haired girl back with a small smile _(off, off, the smile was offOFFOF_ _ **FOFF—)**_. "Please come in. I'll call my brother in a moment."

 _Bro...ther?_

What?

* * *

He opened all of the contents of his target's folders to the desk, and quickly snatched the copy of the birth certificate.

He felt the paper weight slightly different than the other. He slowly checked and saw it was two papers were attached tightly at each other. Carefully, he peeled them off and saw the hidden—another—birth certificate.

A copy of a birth certificate of Sawada Chiyoko, twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi and daughter of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

 _So, why I never saw her when I scouting the area—the whole town— in the past week?_

* * *

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Guest Reply:** Thank you for the review! Yes, I'm planning to reveal bit by bits of Kawahira and Nana's histories, the magic in general, and everything in between. Maybe, by doing so, I might find the plot... *cross finger*

 **A/N:** Reborn, a personal advice from me, don't believe everything you read until you see and hear it by yourself. And please triple check it again even if you've already seen and heard it.

Anyway, thank you for reading! And please tell me what you think from this chapter?


	7. Chapter 6

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be uploaded on the 3rd, but the FFn failed to upload the docs (yes, even if I'm using a different laptop, browser, and the internet provider) oTL Five days later, I finally uploading it, so yay? Anyway, just in case the FFn failed to upload the docs again, you guys can check it on the AO3 with the penname of: **Lunette**.

 **Warning:** OOC, typos, incorrect grammars, plot holes, please do remember this is AU, not beta-ed, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** not own anything, except the OC(s).

 **Chapter Six**

 **Page break —**

* * *

He immediately excusing himself and went back to his base. Upon arrival at his base, he throw all the folder contents across the table. He picked one and another one as his eyes reading everything with a rapid concentration. Then, when his finger touched the birth certificate of his target, the weight was slightly different than the others. Carefully, he checked it and found two papers were attached at each other tightly. He peeled them off, and found something interesting.

A copy of a birth certificate of Sawada Chiyoko, twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi and daughter of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

His eyes drunk everything information he can get on the copy. After rereading them three times, he pick a random paper and finding another interesting information.

 _ **Parents:**_ _Sawada Iemitsu (father); Sawada Nana (mother)_

 _ **Other family members:**_ _Sawada Chiyoko (twin)_

He was damned sure when he read them before, there were none in the list of 'other family members'.

Paranoid, he checked if the paper were infused with a Mist Flame to hide the information from him. He checked every paper he got, either from the CEDEF himself or from his personal information broker.

He found none. Nada. The paper were a plain normal paper.

(He also checked his base if it was covered with a Mist Flame. He also find none.)

The hitman didn't know what should he feel. Should he be afraid because he's the number one hitman? Or should he be impressed, because he's the number one hitman and no one has surprising him this good?

He settles on both.

After rereading all the papers three times, he playing the tapes from the previous scouting.

Interesting enough, he found the said twin, while before he found none.

How he can missed someone with a white hair?

His eyes glinted as he rewatching the tapes.

* * *

He visit the Sawada Residence again when the school was over.

(He's a number one hitman, of course he can rewatching all the tapes worth of a week in a few hours. He's just _that_ good.)

"Ciassou," He greeted as the door opened. This time preparing his heart and mind. "I'm really sorry for this morning. Is Sawada Tsunayoshi here? I'm his new home-tutor."

Just like before, the one who opened the door was a white haired girl. "Hello," greeted the girl with a same smile. "Please come in. I'll call him for a moment."

"Thank you." He nodded curtly. Inwardly, he wondered why the girl wasn't surprised at him. Usually, the people would be freaked out if someone as young as… him claimed to be a home-tutor for someone else.

When the target came down, the boy glanced at him for a moment before finally saying;

"Do you want to discuss in here, or in my room?"

"Your room." He answered instantly. Somehow a little taken back when the boy wasn't surprised at him.

(He forgot that he was dealing with the Young Lion's family. No one is sane enough to married the CEDEF himself and procreate together to have a children. And yet, here they are.)

"My name is Reborn," He reintroducing himself again as they seated. "I was sent by your… Grandfather, Timoteo Vongola, to be his heir," He paused, his eyes staring back at the boy. "I'm a hitman. I'm here to teach you to be a mafia boss."

Silence.

"I can't refuse, can I."

The hitman shook his head, agreeing with his words. "Yes, you can't refuse."

"I see."

Another silent fall. Then—

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Which one do you prefer? Sensei or Shisou?"

* * *

The next day, he followed the twins to the school. On their way, they met a pair of girls.

"Morning," greeted the black haired one. "Who's this?" She asked, her eyes pointing at him.

"Good morning," his targe—student replied back with a small smile. "This is Reborn, one of the Family acquaintances."

The black haired girl made a noise, somehow didn't feel weird with his presence.

 _ **Potential Guardians:**_

 _ **Kurokawa Hana / F / Lightning**_

 _ **Sasagawa Kyoko / F / Sun**_

His mind immediately supplied when his eyes saw the two girls.

Then, the brown haired girl smiled at him. "Morning!" The girl chirped with a big smile. "My name's Sasagawa Kyoko. What's your name?"

He blinked in surprise.

Not because he has a sudden crush on the girl. No, nothing of sort.

But because he felt another familiar Pulling from someone other than his own student.

...What.

* * *

 _ **Potential Guardians:**_

 _ **Kurokawa Hana / F / Lightning**_

 _ **Sasagawa Kyoko / F / Sky (THIS GIRL IS A FUCKING SKY. NOT A FUCKING SUN. HOW THE FUCK EVERYONE MISSED THIS BIG POINT. SHE'S NOT A FUCKING CANDIDATE GUARDIANS. SHE'S A FUCKING SKY. OH GOD.)**_

* * *

He cursed in his mind while he smiled at the girl. "My name is Reborn. I'll be staying with the Sawada for awhile."

"I see. Then we'll see each other frequently," said the girl, still smiling. "Your Japanese is very good, Reborn-san! I didn't detect any accent in there."

Despite being an independent Sun, he can't help but preening from the young Sky's words. "Thank you." A praise from a Sky is worthy (especially from a pure hearted Sky like her), even an independent Sun like him.

When they took a turn (he took a double look when he nearly forgot the presence of the white haired girl, just how small her presence is?), they met a black haired boy.

"Hey," The boy greeted but glared at the black haired girl. In which the said girl glared back with hers. "Morning, guys. And who's this?"

"Morning, Senpai," his student replied back with a small nod. "This is Reborn. A Family acquaintances."

The upperclassman hummed but didn't say anything as they walked towards the school.

On their way to the school, he thought to himself.

Having two Skies in the same town was rare. But having two Skies who went to a same school was unheard off (the Mafia school didn't count).

It was a miracle if the school was still standing. Considering the two Skies were pulling everyone to their orbit. Especially if the two Skies still didn't have their own Guardians to anchoring them.

(Even he, the famous independent Sun, was being pulled by them at the same time.

Luce's Pulling wasn't this strong, damnit.

He didn't know if his resolve was strong enough to not to fall to the temptation.)

He sighed. He was the one who supposed to be bring the chaos, god dammit. Why he was the one who felt the headaches?!

* * *

He was drifted to the white haired girl when he was mentally exhausted from being pulled from the two Skies for a whole day.

(Thank the God there were only two Skies in the school. He didn't know what will he feel if there were more than two Skies existed in a same school.)

The white haired girl patting her lap, silently offering it to him. He nodded in thanks.

Without his consent, he let his eyes fall and letting his mind wandered to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he was woken up in a bed beside his student.

He silently wondered, how the girl can moving him without waking him up in the middle?

* * *

He belatedly realized that he hasn't shot his student with a Dying Will Bullet.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **A/N:** Ahh, that good feeling when you can trolling the great Reborn himself~ *drink a glass of water like a boss*

Anyway, reason why Reborn didn't realize that Kyoko is a Sky (and every spies that were sent for Tsuna and co.) because when he stalki—I mean, following Tsuna for a whole week is because he was 'out-of-the-range-of-Kyoko's-Pulling'. And when he was in the range... yeah, that's happen.

Poor Reborn.

So, please tell me what you think of this chapter? And thank you for reading!

P.S: So, which one do you prefer? Sensei or Shisou? *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*

P.S.S: if you find any typos, incorrect grammars, or anything, please do tell me, thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** I... I'm sorry for the lateness. It's because I (finally) got a job. So, uh, yay? Moving on, this chapter is a filler. For the next chapter, we'll probably back to the Daily Life Arc. And also, this chapter might contains, uh, spoiler in the future? Please do enjoy.

 **Warning:** OOC, typos, incorrect grammar, plot holes, AU, not beta-ed, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s).

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Page break —**

* * *

Sometimes, when he was a kid, he likes to think, why they didn't have any dead ancestors living with them.

Until one day he decided to ask this question to his mother. It took his mother full three minutes before answering.

"It's because my mother was a witch, in which where my mother's mom also a witch, and so on," She paused, combing his unruly hair with her hand. "As a witch, we _can't_ lingering on the living plane once we died."

"Why?" He asks after two minutes of silences.

His mother glances at the window, staring at the ghosts that lingering around their home. "As a witch, someone who has magic run on their bloods, are granted with a long life. It's only fair if we didn't staying in _here_ as a ghost."

"But, what about grandpa?"

Her expression changes to a cold look for a moment before it turns into a pleasing one, as if her expression didn't change at all.

"He is a god that should be dead," She says, with a smile full of airy and _sharp_. "A forgotten god."

As a toddler, even with a high intelligence, he still didn't understand his mother's words.

"I… don't understand, Kaa-san."

She smiles, more softly and full of warm this time. "You will understand one day."

He frowns, but nods nonetheless. "Okay."

The witch kissed his forehead softly, he can hears the unsaid prayer behind it.

"Go join your sister in the backyard." He nods and ran towards his sister, joining her playing with the sandbox.

* * *

Later, when he's not a toddler—a child—anymore, he _understands_ the meaning of his mother's words long time ago, as he stares at the body of his mother in a coffin.

" _It's only fair."_

(Because magic is fair.)

And when he turns away from his mother's coffin, he saw his grandpa, standing faraway with a unreadable face.

" _A god that should be dead."_

(A lonely, forgotten god.)

He didn't say anything to him and neither did he.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter 8

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** ...Hi? I wonder if there's still anyone reading this _(:"3_/ L)_ Just in case, I'm sorry! Works and writer block got in the way orz Here's a little chapter (short as always) for you guys!

 **Warning:** OOC, typos (as usual), incorrect grammar (sorry), plot holes (of course), AU, not beta-ed (AHAHAHAHA), etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s).

 **P.S:** I wonder if anyone who's still interesting to this fic are curious how Kawahira's wife(a.k.a Nana's mother) look?

 **Chapter Eight**

Page break —

* * *

"How much do you know about Flame?" He asked to his student.

Then, his student answered.

The answer? Everything. He knew everything. From the general knowledge of Flame to a deep knowledge like the Dissonance.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked again carefully.

His student didn't answer it immediately as his eyes staring at the empty space near the window of his room.

"My grandpa."

The hitman frowned. "Vongola Nono?"

"No, not him," He shook his head. "My grandpa, mom's father."

He paused. "I… see." He decided to teach him about Vongola history instead.

(He wondered if Iemitsu knew anything about his father-in-law.)

* * *

He didn't.

* * *

When he came down to the kitchen, he didn't see the other twin.

"Mama," He called the matriarch of Sawada. "Where's Chiyo?"

"Her grandpa took her," The matriarch answered, skillfully cutting some vegetables. "She would staying with him for a night."

He, once again wondered. Why he didn't heard the door was being opened? Or the sound of a guest? Did this 'grandpa' just took the girl from a thin air? Or what?

So much question, and no answer.

* * *

There was no need to shoot a Dying Will Bullet to his student.

"I know how to summon my Flame," said his student one time. "It was Grandpa who teach me."

"Show me then."

Then the boy showed it to him.

* * *

After his student showing it to him, he excusing himself before ordering him to go home and dragged himself back to his base. And collapsed right after the door was closed.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his partner staring at him, judging him.

He ignores it in favor of nursing his headache. He needs to find any information about this so called 'grandpa'.

* * *

He was dreaming. And he knew this.

He was currently standing in a land. There were some flowers and trees. And under one of the trees were stood someone.

He narrowing his eyes, trying to see the figure.

Then, the next thing he knew, he was staring at the ceiling of his base.

...What did he just dreaming of?

* * *

He went back to the Sawada residence after the twins went to school.

"Here," said the mother as she offering some food to him, a glass of water, and a painkillers. "You haven't eaten since last night, right?"

He nodded in thanks.

(He didn't questioning how the woman know he hasn't eaten since last night.)

* * *

When he went to the school, he saw someone new in the class.

...Shit, he forgot that he called the Hurricane Bomb Hayato to Japan.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Eight**


	10. Chapter 9

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading the last chapter and welcome to the new chapter! This chapter is short as always! Of course it's short! It's a drabble/snippets story after all! Mwahahaha!

Cough. Anyway.

Warning: OOC (of course), typos (uhhh), incorrect grammar (sorry), plot holes (*shifty eyes*), AU, not beta-ed (ahaha...), etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s).

P.S: This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but it seems this site was down for a maintenance or something? Oh, well.

P.P.S: Chapter Ten is done, I'll upload it after I'm done writing Chapter Eleven.

Please do enjoy!

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Page break —**

* * *

He _knows_ he's famous, considering the Underworld giving him a _nickname_. But it still a surprise for him, to be contacted by the great number one hitman, Reborn.

"I want you to test the Vongola Heir."

It took a while for his brain to processed the words.

"Wait, what—"

The hitman smirked, placing a brown envelope on the table. "You can contact me later." Was all he says before leaving him alone in the coffee shop.

* * *

After he reread, reread, and reread the contract along with the files again, again, and again, he contacted the hitman.

"I accept."

Somehow, even if they were talking with a phone, he can senses the hitman were smirking.

"Excellent."

* * *

It took a few weeks for him to preparing his base in Japan, booking his next flight, restocking his bombs, and preparing any necessary files and documents.

Once he stepped to the town for the first time, he saw his target walks as he eats a Popsicle.

He considering it for a moment before deciding it to following his target instead of went straight to his base.

Fifteen minutes later, he cursed when he got lost at the sight of his target when he bumped to someone.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fucking not."

"I see. Then, is there something I can help you?"

"It's nothing you can do."

"Alright then. I'll see you later."

The civilian— a white haired girl in a familiar uniform— nodding to him before leaving him alone.

It was thirty minutes later when he found his target on his way to his base. After he passed his target's house, he set some bugs around the neighborhood.

Only when he was back to his base, he realized that the white haired girl was talking to him in Italian.

 _...What the fuck._

* * *

He forgot about her in the next day.

* * *

He got bumped to someone ( _again?_ His mind whispered, confused) after he met the school principal.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"No, it's okay." He told to the girl he bumped before. He might crude sometimes, but he can be polite if he want. He then took the appearance of the girl— she has brown hair and a bright golden eyes.

He blinked once again when he felt the sudden of a Pulling.

Wait, what—

"Kyoko!"

Both of them turning their heads and saw a black haired girl walking towards them.

"Hana-chan!" The brunette exclaimed at the sight.

The black haired girl immediately scowled at him. He returning it with his own.

What? Did this girl has a problem with him?!

"C'mon, everyone is waiting for you." says the black haired girl, positioning herself between the brunette and him. The brunette smiles and waving at him, in which he returning it slowly.

...What the actual fuck.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Guest** Reply: Haha, yeah! Let's savor it in our moment before he came to the reality and killing us x9


	11. Chapter 10

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** Welcome! I hope you guys like the last chapter! This chapter is more shorter than usual, but I hope you guys will still like it! Anyway, would you believe it that I've already write this story up to chapter thirteen? Yeah, shocking, right? Haha, I've a feeling the next writer block would be hard than before.

 **P.S:** Did you see the white girl on my Profile/Story Image? Yes, that's how I visualizing Chiyoko! Well, more or less *shrug*

 **P.P.S:** Do you know how many times I've rewrote this chapter? Ten times. Figures I would rewrote this chapter ten times for the Chapter Ten.

Please do enjoy!

 **Warning:** OOC, typos, incorrect grammar, AU, not beta-ed, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s).

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Page break —**

* * *

Mochida Kensuke was many things.

When he was young, many children were afraid of him.

(For children were more sensitive than the adults.)

Kensuke was weak (but strong enough to kill a human child), that's why he was never bothered to fight back when they bullied him.

(—hold it, hold it, hold it—delicious scents, soft sk _ins,_ **mE** _ **ATS**_ —)

He bit his lips, making it bleeds to grounding him and forcing himself to a slumber.

(Sleep before something happens.)

And when he woke up, he was met with eyes that reminds him of a sunset and a forest.

"You are awake." Two voices said at the same time. He blinks and saw two children that looks alike and yet not. Their scents were off. Familiar and yet not.

Kensuke blinks again when he realized there's no hunger in the back of his mind.

"Lunch will be ready in a five minutes." Says the child with sunset eyes.

"We can talk after the lunch." Says the other one with forest eyes.

"...Okay."

* * *

Mochida Kensuke was many things.

And, meeting a god and its descendants was not on his list.

(But, that is alright. Because he finally met his Anchors.)

* * *

Mochida Kensuke was many things.

Being a chained dragon was one of them.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **A/N:** Yes! In this AU, Mochida is a dragon! So far, we've a god (Kawahira), the witches (Nana and Chiyoko), and now, a dragon (Mochida). I wonder who would come next?


	12. Chapter 11

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **A/N:** Welcome to the newest chapter of **That Witch, in Wonderland**! This chapter was supposed to be the chapter twelve, but I don't like how it turns out, so I scrapped the chapter eleven and replaced it with the chapter twelve. Oh! I forgot to mention in the last chapter but the lovely artist who draw Chiyoko is **Urara** , or, she was known now as **Liliechanyva**. You guys can check her IG for more artworks (IG: liliechanyva)!

Please enjoy!

 **Warning:** OOC, typos, incorrect grammars, AU, not beta-ed, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s).

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Page break —**

* * *

"When was the last time you let out your true form, Jii-san?"

Her grandpa paused, his finger were still in the middle of flipping the pages, and his eyes for a moment lost its focus before it goes back.

"On your grandma's death, I guess."

Both of them were currently on grandpa and granddaughter bonding time, Grandpa was on a bench, holding an old book while she sat on the trees, eyes stares at the invisible birds.

Not even Grandpa can see them.

"That was _years_ ago, Jii-san." She commented casually, as if showing a god's true form on her grandma's death was a normal thing to do.

"I know."

She jumps, and there were no sound when her feet touches the ground. There were a giggling and she ignoring it. The fairies tends to likes that.

"So," She turns her body, the wind following after it softly. "When I'm going to see it?"

The way she phrased her question was like she was going to see it, be it now, or in the future.

And he can't hide it, because she's going to see it anyway.

"Later." Was all he says, staring at her eyes and she wonders what he saw on them.

She nods. "Okay." And she turns her body once again, her hair floating in the air, defying the gravity as she dances between the trees.

(She can felt it, there were _itches_ around Grandpa, and both of them knew the reason why there were _itches_ because Grandpa's human skin were on the breaking point.)

* * *

When she saw Grandpa's true form for the first time, she was memorizing at the sight.

So beautiful but terrifying at the same time.

(There were laughter between here and there and she ignores it because she needs to focus to help her Grandpa to maintaining his human body and because the Earth were dying and—

—Focus, girl. You need to focus.)

* * *

"I'm yours, you know."

She blinks, and saw her Senpai leaned on wall beside her. His eyes stares at her twin and the Little Storm and the Dying Sun that following after him.

The dragon then changes his focus to her.

"I'm yours." He stated once again.

"But I don't want to chains you."

(Because dragon was belong to the sky, forever free and protector of the earth.)

"But, do you?" He asked back. She can saw the big wings on his back, invisible to everyone but her, her twin and her mother.

She didn't answer. Because she was afraid she will chained him. Chained to the ground and would never fly again.

"Our race are dying," He said after minutes of silences. "The only way to survive was to hide behind the human skin. And we can't hide it for long until we find the right ones to help us from breaking it."

He patting her head before leaving her alone in the corridor.

* * *

The human wasn't the only one who hunts the witches. Other supernatural species, were, too hunting them.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! To be honest, I don't like the ending of this chapter (the interaction between Chiyoko and Mochida). I don't know if you guys are reading this note or not, but, Mochida _**is not**_ Chiyo's Guardian! I repeat, _**Mochida is not Chiyo's Guardian**_! Mochida and Kawahira are blatantly using Chiyo to helping themselves. And Chiyo are _aware_ of this. And she can't say no, because it's not in her nature to refuse. Mochida and Kawahira are trying to survive, after all.

Please tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 12

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **Warning:** OOC, OC(s), typos, incorrect grammars, AU, not beta-ed, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s).

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Page break —**

* * *

Deep down, Hayato didn't know what to think of Juudaime's twin and her Rain (is he really her Rain? Their Bonds were off). There was something off about them. Especially her Rain.

There was something sharp, dangerous, and predator in his eyes.

(More predator than the Prefect.)

Sometimes, he would saw her hair's floating for a moment when she was irritated and then it fell back. Or when that Rain's eyes changing to red when someone insulted Juudaime, his twin, or Sasagawa-san.

So, yeah. He didn't know what to think of about them.

"Hey." A sharp, familiar voice called and he stopped on his track. He look behind his back and saw them walks behind him.

Well, speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here?" Sawada-san asked, her eyes looking past his right ear and somehow he felt this girl was trying so hard to not to saying his name.

"It's nothing." He said, because there's no way he was going to say that he was trying to test his new bombs.

She cocks her head, and for once she stares right at his eyes and he can't breath, trapping at those eyes that reminds him of a haunted forest.

And, at the same time, he hear a growling. He stiffened when he heard it.

(Because it wasn't an animal's growling.)

"C'mon," says Juudaime's twin, changing her focus and somehow he can breath again. "It's too dangerous for now."

He frowned. Somehow he felt insulted. "I can take care myself."

"I know," She replied. "But, you can't fight it."

"But—"

"Gokudera-san."

He paused, and he can felt something was holding his neck, as if it was trying to choke him but not.

Something was clouding him.

(Mist Flame? No, it wasn't a Mist Flame. He knew Mist Flame.)

And the next thing he knew, he was on Juudaime's home.

"Welcome back." Juudaime greets him with a smile. Behind him was his twin.

"I'm not going to apologize." The white haired girl said, crossing her arm.

Juudaime sighed. "I know."

The girl nodded, and leaving them alone in Juudaime's room.

"Uhh, Juudaime—?"

"I'm sorry." Juudaime said with a sad look and then, he blacks out.

* * *

He woke up with memories of him doing study group with Juudaime right after school, and Juudaime's mother asking him to stay for a night because _it's too dangerous for a young man like yourself to walk alone in the middle of night_ and he accept it.

* * *

"You need to make a charm for them."

"I know."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Twelve**


	14. Chapter 13

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **Warning:** OOC, OC(s), typo(s), incorrect grammars, AU, not beta-ed, etc.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Page break —**

* * *

Chiyo woke up with chains on her neck.

Instead of the glowing birds, she saw people with masks. Instead of the giggling fairies, she heard those people shouts their biddings.

She closed her eyes, and once she opened them again, she was still there.

'I wonder.' She mused, leaned on the cages behind her. 'How long it will takes for them to find me?'

 _(—thumpbathumpba—)_

* * *

Chiyo woke up with her heart still beating in someone's hand.

"How come you didn't die?" They asked, curiosity filled their eyes, holding her heart like a prize.

She smiled. "I wonder about that, too."

 _(—THUMPBATHUMPBA—)_

* * *

Chiyo woke up with a sensation of someone placing her heart back.

"Ah, good morning." Her mother said, smiling at her. She can felt the familiar hands on her weak beating heart. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her grandpa leaned on the wall.

She smiled back. "Morning."

 _(—thump… ba… thump… ba—)_

* * *

Chiyo woke up with the Dying Sun stares at her.

"Morning." She greeted him. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt her weak beating heart in her ribcage.

And when she opened her eyes, the Dying Sun looks at her closely, as if he was trying to find something in her. She wonder if he found something because he nods to himself.

"Good morning." He finally says.

She smiled.

 _(—thump, ba-thump, ba—)_

* * *

Chiyo woke up with her grandpa regarding her with a calculated look.

She smiled.

And he smiled back.

Both of them didn't say anything, because they knew there was nothing to say at each other.

 _(— ... )_

* * *

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Lola (Guest) Reply:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!


	15. Chapter 14

**That Witch, in Wonderland**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** The moment their eyes locked on each other, they knew the one who standing in front of them are not completely a human. And so, they smiled at each other. Or, in which Sawada Nana is the daughter of Kawahira, and also a witch at the same time. / AU, snippets and drabbles.

 **Warning:** OOC, OC(s), AU, typo(s), incorrect grammars, not beta-ed, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s).

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Page break —**

* * *

When his sister was back, there was something missing on her.

"My heart…" She began when there were only two of them, "They took my heart," She said, her eyes stares at the corner of her room. "And Kaa-san took it back for me."

"But something is missing." He added, knowing the unsaid in her words.

She smiled, a little bit sharp and with a hint of inhumane in there.

He smiled back.

* * *

Something that made her _human_ was gone.

Her humanity.

* * *

"But it's perfect, don't you think?" She said once, when the moon was high in the sky with no stars in sight. "If someone eat my heart, they would not gain a human body."

Her eyes were glowing, eerily reminding him of a haunted forest.

"A witch's heart without humanity is a useless heart, after all."

"Maybe it's useless for them," He said, agreeing with her. "But it's useful for _him_ , don't you think?"

She hummed. "He is a god."

"True," He nods. "But no one managed to become a god before."

"Careful," She tutted softly. "The wind are always listening, my sweet brother."

Everyone were yearning to be immortal— to be a god. And no one knew how to become one.

Except them.

He sipped his tea. "I don't want to be a god."

"And he would always insist," She said, her fingers occasionally tapping against her arm. "You are his beloved Sky, after all."

"You are his granddaughter."

"And he is still a god." She said as if that was explained everything.

And it did.

* * *

He still didn't want to be a god.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fourteen**

 **Guest Reply:** Here's Tsuna's reaction after the kidnapping fiasco! I hope you like it! Uhh, I don't know if this is what you mean, tho... Anyway, thank you for the review!

 **A/N:** I know this chapter is a bit confusing. Even I, the writer, are confused when I reread them. Alright, here's a little explanation of the world-building of this AU:

In this AU, the population of the supernatural kind (dragons, youkai, etc) are lessened. In order to survive, they must have a human body, albeit it's a temporary one. How to gain one? The first step is: eat a witch's heart. The second step is: you need another witch help to maintaining your human body, it depends how strong you are. The weak you are, you need to maintaining your human body for every 100-200 years. The stronger you are, you probably need around 1000-2000 years old.

However, if the witch lost their humanity, their heart would be useless. You would not gain a human body. But an immortal one, a.k.a, you will be a god if you eat it.

Well, a weak god, but a god nonetheless.

Usually, like a human, once the witch lost their heart, they would die. But not for Chiyo.

She's the granddaughter of Kawahira/Checkerface. Just like how the bloodline of the Primo running strong in Tsuna's body, the bloodline of Kawahira/Checkerface are running strong, too, in Chiyo's body.

I didn't write it, but, when Chiyo's heart were removed from her body, they (the one who bought Chiyo in the supernatural's black market) also do some experiment on her and her heart. And that's how she lost her humanity.

Moving on, do Kawahira/Checkerface truly want Tsuna to become a god? Or is he truly care for his grandchildren? No one knows, not even his daughter.

Wow, that's a lot A/N, huh. Alright, tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
